Why is she there?
by drunkmellark
Summary: Johanna is having trouble sleeping, but maybe her trouble is someone.


There was a time during the training for the Quarter Quell in wich Johanna couldn't sleep, she didn't know why, but something was making her awake. Alone in that dark room where everything seems to be organized and kept in place, made the little girl leave there before she started screaming. This wasn't news for her, it's just the old Hunger Games, the old trainings, old strategy for allies, old Johanna. _Old Johanna_, she thought to herself while she walked by the corners of the rooms, but it wasn't the old Johanna, was this new Johanna it was storming the nights she should be relaxing, was the thinking of one girl was keeping her waken. She sits in the couch localized right in front of the Capitol TV, and she stares at it imaging the games in her mind. _It will save her_, the words Haymitch said to her floated in her mind. _You have to do it_, once again she was breathing heavy and her hand cupped her face from crying. _For her. _Her, the girl it is taking Johanna's sleep away. The only one girl who can broke Johanna's soul from just one look. The girl who took Johanna's hear. _The girl on fire_, she whispered to herself, s_omeone so pure and innocent can take my heart so easily._ Johanna can't take anymore, the thinking of how she will have to hurt Katniss to make sure she won't get taked by the Capitol, the thinking everything is in her hands. It hurts her.

Slowly taked by the pain, Johanna walks around the floor and push the elevator button. Her thoughts are too blurry and she can't know what is she doing right now, before she can't stop herself, the elevator stops on District 12's floor. Desperate takes control over the woman, and she falls in her knees and starts to cry._Why am I here? Why is Katniss making this with me? _The thoughts went around her head and she could recuperate herself from this breakdown. It's too late to go back.

She's not sure about what will happen when she founds Katniss' room, but she just wants to find it. Door by door, she searches carefully until she founds the room. Touching the door handle she starts to regret it but her movements are on own control now and they slowly open the bedroom's door and slowly a little creature appears laying on bed.

Johanna is surprised of how Katniss' image calms her and she not even notices she is close enough to listen to the little girl's breathing. Her mouth slowly opens and whispers words that should have never been said before to a girl like Katniss. "I don't know what you do to me, but you just do." The peaceful image that is Katniss sleeping takes Johanna's mind as she puts her hand over Katniss' head stroking her hair. Carefully enough to not wake up but soft enough to touch Katniss' skin, the feeling takes control over Johanna again. Tears falls from her eyes and stream down her cheeks, and slowly falls at her hand that is still stroking Katniss' hair.

The closed eyes and smooth mouth Katniss has catch Johanna's eyes and touches her heart._I am sorry, _she whispers. For a moment she stops stroking her hair and starts making her way to go when a voice freezes her before she can reach the door. "Stay" Katniss said.

Johanna is staring at the door and before she can makes any movement Katniss says again. "Stay until I fall asleep." the voice electrocuted Johanna's body that turned around and walked towards the bed. "Keep doing what you were doing." Katniss whispered. Johanna simply nod and laid right by side of Katniss before any thinking could ruin this moment, well, even though she didn't really know what was going on. Stroking her hair already she leans on Katniss' ear and whispers soft: "Thank you."

By the time Johanna is there and she can tells that Katniss is already asleep, she slides outside of the bed and get out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. As she reaches her room again on 7's floor her eyes are heavy and her body is tired. She lays down again and before she can questions herself what she just did, Katniss' image and the feeling of touching her hair makes her fall asleep onto a deep and undisturbedly sleep.


End file.
